A choice
by loz191
Summary: Dimitri left Rose and shes pregnant. It's now been 7 years since Dimitri left and Rose is happilly married, to Adrian but will seeing Dimitri again spark thier old flame? You decide. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here is my new fanfic. I hope you like it :D**

**I know this is another "Dimitri left Rose for Tasha" think but mines better. OK?**

**It takes part after Shadow-kiss but Dimitri didn't turn strigoi.**

**SPOILER: (well kinda) Rose is pregnant and I say its cos she was brought back to life and her, you know, *whispers* reproductive system was altered O.o**

**Anways enjoy :D**

"I need to talk to you." Dimitri said as I walked into training.

"So do I." I said thinking back to the box and the two lines. "but you first."

"I'm going with Tasha." he said.

"What!" I asked shocked.

"I-I never loved you and there's no use hanging around here if I could guard one of my closest friends."

"But I-" I started but he interrupted.

"Before you ask that night in the cabin was a big mistake and I shouldn't of led you on like that." he said and he walked off.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled. "DIMITRI I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMTHING. I'm pregnant." I said but he had already gone.

I fell to the ground and started crying. Sure I could have run after him but as he said, he didn't love me. Thinking about that made me cry harder. I cried for I don't know how long until I heard a voice.

"Rose, rose are you okay?"

"Dimitri?" I asked rubbing my eyes and looking up but of course it wasn't Dimitri, it was Adrian with Lissa in tow. "He left. He said he didn't love me and left. He left me!" I yelled and started crying again.

" What did she say about him not _loving_ her?" asked Lissa.

"I needed to tell him... I needed to tell him..." I stuttered.

"Tell him what?" asked Adrian.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Lissa and Adrian in synchronisation. I cried even harder.

Lissa approached me. "Rose, who's the father?" she asked.

"He is." I said and continued crying.

"Who?"

"Dimitri." said Adrian.

"What?"

"The father is Dimitri. And he just left you here?" Adrian asked me. I shook my head. "He doesn't know does he?" I shook my head again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lissa.

"We couldn't tell anyone." I said wiping my eyes.

"Then how come Adrian knows?"

"I worked it out. Rose didn't tell me anything." said Adrian.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to keep on living." said Adrian.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"I'm going." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Adrian. We were standing in the lounge of our house in court. We'd been married for six years now and had a kid.

"Yes." I said, "You stay here with Danni and Liam. I'm gonna go find Lissa so we can go." I found Lissa, Christian and their two kids Andre and Luke all with grim looks on their faces. There was also a few guardians there ready to go with us to the funeral.

Tasha's funeral.

We arrived at the funeral and the priest began talking. We were sitting in the front row because Christian was family. I saw Dimitri sitting a few seats away from us, he was wearing a black suit. I hadn't seen him for seven years and he still looked just as I remembered.

After the proceedings were over we each went up and gave Dimitri and Christian our condolences.

"She was a great woman." I said to Christian rubbing his arm.

"Thank-you Rose. You don't know how much it means to me to have you here." he said. I nodded and walked away trying to avoid Dimitri at all costs.

"Rose?" I heard him calling out to me. I started walking faster until Dimitri was distracted by people wanting to tell him how sad they were for him.

I waited in the car until everyone else was ready to leave.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"DANNI! LIAM! ARE YOU READY YET!" I yelled. "If they don't hurry they won't catch the plane in time."

Adrian hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. "It'll be fine, stop stressing."

"You're right, it's just that it's their first time at an actual school." I said just as Danni and Liam came down the stairs. Danni, who was now seven, looked just like me except she had Dimitri's eyes. Liam was five and he looked just like Adrian but he had my personality, a deadly combination.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Ok, so your dad and I will be down in a few days to teach but until then you're on your own." I said.

"Yeah we know." said Danni, "Can we go now?"

I hugged both of them. "Now you can go." With that, Danni and Liam left for the plane with some guardians taking their bags.

"Goodbye!" I called out, "I hope they'll be ok."

"They'll be fine." said Adrian, "Now meanwhile I can think of some creative ways to occupy your mind."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he said taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom.

**Review or I KEEL YOU!**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computer has not been working for like 4 months and I cant use the computers at school to update because for some strange reason they wont let you O.o**

**LLAMALOVESDRAGONS KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Anyhoo….. I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can**

**I am soooooooooooo super sorry**

**I love you all! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey peeps**

**I'm at the library and my iPod _finnally_ decided to send the second chapter to my email adress. *mutters* stupid iPod**

**Anyway this is the second chapter and the second chapter shall be posted as well.**

**Evryone- YAY!**

**I thought you'd all be happy :D**

* * *

We arrived at the academy a few days later. We now resided in the staff quarters seeing as though Adrian and I were both teachers. I thought it was quite ironic that _I _had become a teacher.

"School sweet school." saidAdrianas he put his bags on the bed. I swear he had more bags then me it was a wonder he was able to carry them to the room.

"You want a tour?" I asked.

"You know I lived here for about 6 months right?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to show you the places visitors don't see." I said.

"Ok, Mrs. Tour guide, guide on."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Once we got to the dhampir dorms I paused. "Ok," I said, "here's the tricky bit. We need to sneak past the matron."

"Can do." saidAdrian.

We snuck past the matron and came to a door. I opened the door to see an empty room.

"This will do nicely." I said.

"This will do nicely for what exactly?"Adrianasked.

"Oh I think you know." I said leading him to the one couch that occupied the room. I laid back on the couch withAdrianfollowing my lead. He leaned in and kissed me. When he finally got up for air I started to undo his shirt.

"Y'know, I quite like the Rose tour." he said. "It's much better then the one Kirova gave me when I first came-"

Adrianwas interrupted by someone entering the room. The person crossed the room and pulledAdrianoff the top of me. It was Dimitri. I started to laugh at the irony. This was exactly like the position Dimitri had found me in when I had snuck off with Jesse Zeklos.

"Adrian? Rose?" asked Dimitri.

I laughed harder and fell off the couch.

"If you would kindly let me go, Guardian Belikov. I am not a student, obviously." saidAdrian.

Dimitri, who was holding him by the collar of his shirt, let go reluctantly. "I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov but you and Guardian Hathaway should not be here."

"We'll keep that in mind for the future." said Adrian as he pulled me up off the floor and directed me out of the room. After we exited the room we ran back to our own room in the staff quarters.

"So what was with the laughing?"Adrianasked once we caught our breaths.

"Oh, it's just when I was at school Dimitri caught me and Jesse Zeklos doing pretty much the same thing as we were just doing." I said blushing faintly.

"Are you serious?"Adrianasked, laughing. "That's hilarious."

"Well I can honestly say it wasn't so funny at the time even though Jesse was scared shitless when Dimitri pulled him off me."

We talked for a while after that and finally went to bed but all the time I was thinking of the shock I had felt at being in that situation with Dimitri again.

* * *

**A/N- Wasnt that awkward? Do you think dimka and rose should get back together?**

**Oh and who like bananas? Cos i do :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I told you there'd be a third chapter. Would I ever lie to you?**

**Wait I probably would.  
Natroxz- She would  
Oh thanks for the vote of confidence Natasha!**

**Oh right the story...**

* * *

DANNI'S POV

Argh! It's only been, like, two hours since I started at this school and I'm already in the headmistress' office. Mum is going to kill me!

All I did was knock a guy out in training but that happens all the time! Doesn't it? As I was contemplating this, the headmistress walked in.

"Miss Hathaway. Now that's a name I never thought I'd have to say again." she said. "I am Headmistress Kirova and you, I assume, are Danielle Hathaway, Rosemarie's daughter?"

"It's Danni."

She ignored my comment and kept speaking. "I just want you to know that you are not here because you are in trouble. You are here because you're gifted."

"Gifted?" I asked.

"Yes, your fighting skills and general strength are higher then others of your age. But in saying this, we cannot put you up a grade because you have not yet had the correct training nor are you ready academically. So we are giving you a mentor. In fact the same mentor your mother had when she was at school. Guardian Belikov please come in."

A tall guy with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a large coat thing walked through the doors of the office. He was old. Like, 30! He was older then Adrian and mum! It was funny. Mum had never told me about her having a mentor when she was at school. I should probably ask her about it later.

"Headmistress." said Guardian Beli-whatever. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Guardian Belikov, meet Danielle Hathaway." she said. I saw Guardian Belikov stiffen at the sound of my name. That was weird. "Danielle is a very gifted individual. Her strength and fighting skills greatly exceed that of her peers. I would like to ask you to become her mentor."

Guardian Belikov didn't speak for a moment. "Well what do you say?" Headmistress Kirova asked.

"Uh.. Yeah, of course." he said.

"Great." the Headmistress replied, "Why don't you two head off to the gym and get aquatinted?" Guardian Belikov and I left her office and headed to the gym.

Great I had a mentor, as if being the new kid wasn't already hard enough what with having my parents as teachers.

"So, you taught my mum?" I asked.

"Yes." he said stiffly.

"She never told me about you."

"Yes, well we didn't end on good terms."

"Oh, um. So what country do you come from?" I asked.

"Russia."

"Adriantook me there once. It was really pretty."

"Adrian?" he asked, "Not dad?"

"Yeah,Adrian's not my dad. I thought everyone knew that. Its why my last name's Hathaway, not Ivashkov."

"Oh, of course." He said, "How old are you?"

"Seven." I answered, "Oh by the way could you please call me Danni, not Danielle?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Dimitri." he said. Then we arrived at the gym.

"I've never had a mentor before. I've also never been at a school before." I said, "It's not good if your mum and your dad are part of the staff is it?"

"It's fine." Dimitri said. "Now let's see what you can do."

ROSE'S POV

Adrian and I met up at lunch and made our way to the cafeteria.

"How'd spirit class go?" I asked.

"It's great,"Adrianreplied, "There's this kid who can make things appear in his hands. It's kind of like teleportation. How's teaching defensive training?"

"Well there's this one girl who is really getting on my nerves. She's difficult, she doesn't follow instructions, she thinks she's ready to go out and fight and she thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Sounds just like you." said Adrian.

"I know! It's infuriating!" I exclaimed, "Now I know why Stan was always grumpy!"

We had just entered the cafeteria when I ran into Andre. Andre looked so much like Lissa's brother that it was unnerving at times. He was a bit younger than Danni and they were best friends so I surprised to see that she wasn't with him.

"Hey Andre," I said, "Where's Danni?"

"Um, she got sent to the headmistress's office." he said, looking at his feet. I groaned why was Danni so much like me?

I was about to head to Kirova's office when Andre stopped me. "Aunty Rose wait!" he called, "She's wasn't in trouble."

"Then why was she sent there?" I asked.

"They gave her a mentor because she's 'gifted'" he answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know his name but I think he's Russian."

Russian? Oh hell no! "Thanks Andre." I said and I ran off to the gym.

* * *

**A/N- Oh how do you think Rose is going to react? badly? Is she going to run into Dimitri's arms? Is she going to get pranked by this girl that shes teaching?**

**Find out next time on Total Drama Island...wait thats not what this is :S**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Another chapter! YAY!**

**So... how is everyone?**

**It was my birthday 2 days ago YAY!**

**I gots a camera ^.^**

* * *

Danni's POV

After running, like, 500 laps of the track, Dimitri took me back inside the gym.

"That was an impressive time." he said, "And you said you've never been to school before?"

"Nope." I replied, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Let's start working with the kick bag."

Dimitri held the bag while I went at it with everything I had then a voice I knew all too well interrupted us.

"DANIELLE ANNA HATHAWAY." my mother yelled. She stormed into the room full of fury. "One day and you've already been sent to Kirova's office?"

"Rose, calm down. You're overreacting." said Adrian, trailing behind her.

Mum took a deep breath. "You're right. Why don't you take Danni to the cafeteria while I have a chat with Guardian Belikov. If that's all right with you, of course."

"We can talk." Dimitri replied. Then Adrian led me out of the room.

Rose's POV

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Dimitri asked.

"Why are you mentoring Danni?"

"Headmistress Kirova asked me too. Don't you think I make a good mentor?" he asked.

"Not if you're gonna screw her over like you did to me." I said.

"You should talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Danni's eight." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, and?"

"That means she was conceived when you were still at school, when we were still together."

I swallowed and looked at my feet. "Dimitri I can explain."

"You can explain why you slept with someone else?"

Relief washed over me. Of course this wasn't about Dannielle being his. Why would he think she was if dhampirs couldn't have children together?

"Well are you going to explain why you cheated on me?"

"Why do you even care if I cheated on you? You're the one who said you didn't love me!" I yelled

"Yes, but..."

"But what Dimitri? What on earth could you say to make this all better?"

"I lied. I did love you, do love you." he said and he looked deep into my eyes.

I forced myself to break his gaze and instead stared at his chest. "If you loved me then why did you leave me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

I turned my head, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Just go Dimitri."

"Rose..."

"JUST LEAVE!" I yelled.

I heard him leave the room and I broke out in tears. Why after eight years can he still affect me like that?

* * *

**A/N- Wow so Dimitri did love her but why did he go off with Tasha? **

**Will Rose ever tell Dimitri who Danni's real father is?**

**Will someone get hurt in the crossfire?**

**And how the hell is Danni going to survive Dimitri's rigerous training scheme?**


End file.
